


Root

by Pantherheart



Series: Through the Eyes of a Poet: Poems by Pantherheart [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: #RootDeservedBetter, F/F, In honor of Root, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: I still haven't forgiven the writers for what they did to Root. To be honest, I never will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't forgiven the writers for what they did to Root. To be honest, I never will.

Root,

You're gone and I feel lost.

I watched the camera pan down

To reveal your lifeless eyes

And I felt my heart shatter in my chest.

 

You're gone, Root.

You left Shaw and I alone.

I don't blame you for what happened.

After all,

You had no control over it.

 

Pandora's box has been opened.

And even though,

It cannot be closed again...

Even though,

It's all over

And the worst has passed,

There's still one thing left in Pandora's box:

Hope.

 

I know I cannot bring you back from the dead,

But your memory will live on forever.

Just know this:

I will never stop loving you.

I will never forget you.

And you deserved so much better

Than what you were given.


End file.
